


My Arms Were Always Around You

by CTippy



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fanvideo, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A video about Anne & Gilbert from the '85/'87 Anne of Green Gables adaptation. Song: My arms were always around you by Peter Bradley Adams.





	My Arms Were Always Around You

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this video in my plans for a while, I almost finished it, then left it incomplete for a bit, and then yesterday I got back to it and finished it. It didn't come out exactly as I wanted, especially the last part, but all in all I don't think it's that bad. Besides, I have been a bit lazy with my editing lately, and I didn't want to leave this unfinished only because it didn't turn out exactly as I had it planned in my mind.The new Netflix adaptation revived my love for Anne and Gilbert, so I have been reading the books again and have rewatched the original adaptations these last few months. I thought this song was quite fitting for them and the 80's adaptation, hopefully I will find a good song for the new adaptation as well, 'cause those kids are cute as hell.  
> Well, I hope you like it. Enjoy!

[Click here to like/reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/166427714977/anne-gilbert-my-arms-were-always-around-you)


End file.
